


Silver's Princess

by TeddyBearTy



Series: Sonic Littles [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Caregiver! Silver, Daddy! Silver, Fluff, Gen, Little! Blaze, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, little au, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Blaze and Silver have a happy day in the castle together.





	Silver's Princess

Silver knew he wanted to be a dad from a very young age. He had always envisioned himself with a little boy or girl, playing with them in the backyard or just watching cartoons with them. He could see himself with a big grin on his face as they drew him pictures of him or told him about their days only children could.

However, with the state of future, he knew he couldn't have that.

That was until he figured out about the Little system that was put in place in present day. Those places included the Sol Dimension, where a certain ruler was classified as a four year old.

“Blaze! Come downstairs Princess! Breakfast is ready!”

Silver was in the royal kitchen in the morning, preparing the meal. Blaze had given her staff the week off, leaving the castle empty other than the ruler and her Daddy. Which gave the hedgehog plenty of room to look around the kitchen for things he needed for breakfast.

He had placed the two meals down on the dining room table and stared up at the stairs. He thought, without a doubt, that the princess would run downstairs to taste Silver's delicious cooking.

However, that didn't happen.

“Blaze?” He called out again, raising an eyebrow. “Blaze? Can you hear me Princess?”

Soft footsteps were heard as she walked around upstairs. She then called. “I hear yoo Daddy!”

“Then why aren't you down here?”

“Cause I a Princess. You 'posed ta serve me food in bed!”

Silver shook his head, a smile stretching across his face. “But Princess, you're supposed to be at the table to eat breakfast. You'll get the bed all messy.”

“Nuh-uh! I be clean! I can eat good!”

He sighed and shook his head. “No way Blaze. You can eat downstairs. Plus, I want to hug my adorable baby girl right now. You don't want to make Daddy sad do you?”

Blaze audibly gasped before running down the steps. She was dressed in a bright pink dress with purple ribbons and lace. On her hands were long gloves and in her feet were purple slippers. On her head was a plastic tiara with heart shaped rubies on it. She looked like a cute little cartoon princess.

She immediately rushed over to Silver and gave him a tight hug. He chuckled, stroking his hand through her hair.

“Mornin’ Daddy!”

“Morning Princess.” he kissed her on the head. “Slept good?”

“Uh huh!”

Blaze released herself from the embrace and made her way to the table. She stared down at her strawberry pancakes, bacon and eggs with a twinkle in her eyes before sitting down.

“Thank yoo Daddy!” she blew him a kiss before eating, kicking her legs merrily.

He nabbed the kiss from the air and placed it on his cheeks before sitting in front of his food. “My pleasure!”

They then started eating.

* * *

“What’cha working on Blaze?”

The two of them had started to relax after their meal. Silver was on the couch, looking for age appropriate shows for his Little one to watch. Blaze, meanwhile, was on the floor. She was on her stomach, legs in the air as she colored on a piece of paper. The details on the page was out of the hedgehog’s line of vision.

The princess didn’t turn to him, only saying. “It’s a surprise Daddy.”

Silver’s eyes lit up. “I do like surprises…”

“You’ll find out later otay?”

“Okay.”

Blaze looked up from her drawing to stare up at the TV, which was showing continuously changing channels. She then turned to Silver with a raised eyebrow. “What gonna watch?”

Silver shrugged. “No idea. I’m trying to find something for you.” he smiled at her. “Unless you have any suggestions?”

“Movie please Daddy!”

He nodded. “How can I say no to a Princess with manners? Of course, go pick a movie from under the TV. Does my royal want snacks?”

She nodded rapidly. “Goldfish and juice please!”

“Fruit punch?”

She nodded again, crawling over to the TV stand and opening it up to see all of the different DVDs. As she searched for a film to watch, Silver poured some Goldfish crackers in a bowl and filled up Blaze’s Jasmine sippy cup with juice. He then nabbed a bag of popcorn for himself and headed back into the living room.

He was greeted to the cat staring at a couple of movies she had laid out on the carpet, seemingly choosing between them. Silver glanced over at Blaze’s abandoned drawing and realized that the page was flipped over, showing a blank sheet of paper. She had covered it up so he wouldn’t see.

Clever.

Silver set the snacks on the TV stand as he headed over to Blaze. “Having a hard time choosing?”

The princess nodded. “I like all of them! Can we watch all of them?” she stared up at the hedgehog with an innocent look in her eyes. “Please?”

“Well...your nap in two hours so you’ll only be able to watch one before then.”

Blaze nodded, picking up the Aladdin DVD and giving it to Silver.

He nodded back at her, lifting her up into his arms while he put the DVD in the player with his telekinesis. He then brought the snacks over to them with his powers and switched to the TV remote as he looked for the channel that the DVD was connected to.

“Your drink?”

Silver chuckled as he just noticed that he didn’t have anything to drink for himself. “I’ll get myself something later.”

“Blanket?”

He nodded, going upstairs to go get it. He came back seconds later with the princess blanket over his shoulder. He wrapped it around the two of them and smiled warmly as she snuggled herself closer to him. And after all of the trailers for other movies finished, Silver started the film.

* * *

Blaze had been put down from her nap a while ago.

She had curled herself up next to her Daddy and slept peacefully just as the credits started rolling. He had carried her up to her room and started cleaning up the living room, making sure not to look at what Blaze had been working on prior to the movie. He then started to clean up the kitchen and made lunch.

The cat woke up a little while after Silver had started. She must’ve smelled the chicken nuggets from her room. 

He had turned and noticed that she still looked sleepy. Her blanket was around her shoulders and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Silver smiled at this, doing his best not to squeal. She was just so cute.

“Hey Princess, how did you sleep?”

“Good…” she yawned. “Nuggets done?”

Silver chuckled. “No. It’ll probably take ten more minutes.”

“Mac n cheese?”

“Sure baby. Whatever you want.” he then asked. “Do you want juice?”

Blaze nodded. “Sippy…”

Silver used his telekinesis to make Blaze’s drink. He handed it to her before starting to make the macaroni and cheese. She sat down at the table with her juice as Silver continued to cook. There was a bit of silence while the duo busied themselves. It lasted for a little while until Silver broke it.

“Aren’t you going to work on your picture some more?”

“Later. Haven’t had juice…” she mumbled, gulping down the beverage.

Silver softly snickered and nodded. “Alright.”

“Daddy saw it?”

“Nope. You told me I couldn’t see it until you were done.”

Blaze smiled a little, which made Silver happy. She then finished her juice and walked to the living room.

“Watch another movie Daddy?”

“Not right now baby. We don’t need you going back to sleep.” then she’ll be up all night.

Blaze let out a huff and started changing the channels on the TV to an episode of Sofia the First. 

As she watched her show, Silver finished the meal. He took the nuggets out of the oven and turned the stove off. Then put the food on two plates.

“Blaze. Lunch is ready.”

He peered into the living room and saw Blaze hard at work at her picture. He smiled at her. Whatever she was working on, she was pretty dedicated to it.

“Blaze…hurry up and eat or your food will get cold.”

She jumped up and went to the table, quickly eating her food. Silver chuckled.

“Slow down Princess, you’ll get the hiccups.”

* * *

“Here go!”

Silver looked over to see Blaze standing in front of him, blocking his view from the TV. In her hands was a piece of paper. The same one she had been working on all day. She had it facing him so he could see what was on it.

On the page was the two of them holding hands in front of a castle. They were wearing royal clothes, Silver wearing a crown while Blaze had a tiara. Above them were the words ‘King Daddy and Princess Blaze’ in rainbow letters next to a very happy sun.

Silver beamed. “Oh Blazie...it’s beautiful!”

Blaze’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

The hedgehog wrapped his little girl in his arms and kissed her repetitively. “I love it so much~!”

She squealed and giggled as they embraced. After a while, they broke the hug and Silver headed over to the fridge, where a bunch of magnets were placed. He turned to his princess and asked.

“Which ones you want to use?”

“These!” she nab the ones that had Disney characters on them and placed them on the corners of the picture. Once it was done, Silver smiled brightly.

“Perfect.”

“We have fishy sticks for dinner?”

The hedgehog chuckled. “Of course. And french fries.”

“We watch movies too?”

“Yep. Whatever you wanna watch.”

“All of them!” she chimed, jumping into her daddy’s arms. “Snow White first!”

Silver laughed and nodded as the duo made their way back to the living room to enjoy the rest of their evening together.


End file.
